<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto the Revolution by JollyGoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782905">Naruto the Revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyGoth/pseuds/JollyGoth'>JollyGoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Harems, Heroic Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyGoth/pseuds/JollyGoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto leaves the village to start his evil empire, getting revenge on the Allied Shinobi Forces for killing his clan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto/Harem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto had left Konoha to seek exile in the Land of Whirlpools. Naruto, the once hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War, had become a traitor to his village and his country.</p><p>"Those damn bastards took my family away from me!" Naruto said to himself, standing on the ruins of a bygone civilization. "I hate Konoha, those evil assholes treated me like shit, well if they treated me like shit, I will treat them in a way that will be worse than shit!" Naruto breathed heavily in anger.</p><p>"Those Allied Shinobi Forces never respected me, they are all the same selfish assholes that never cared about me or my people, I mean Sasuke hangs out with those people all the time because an Uchiha built the Leaf Village." Naruto was getting angry.</p><p>"I have to do what I have to do!" Naruto shouted, making a creepy evil grin. "I will revive the Uzumaki Clan and repopulate the Land of Whirpools to create a new alliance that will rule the world!" Naruto did an insane evil laugh.</p><p>"In order to fight evil...I must be a greater evil!" Naruto attempted the Edotensei to revive his clan, all the Uzumaki that died in the Second Shinobi War.</p><p>"All right, listen up, my people!" Naruto announced. "We are going to rebuild the Hidden Eddy Village from the ground up, so I want to see your greatest jutsu put to good use to rebuild the Eddy Village back even stronger!"</p><p>The undead Uzumaki cheered.</p><p>"LET'S GO!"</p><p>Meanwhile, in the Hidden Cloud Village, capital of the Allied Shinobi forces, Sasuke, seen in a green Konoha flak jacket with a purple shirt and pants along with purple sandals, was talking to A, the Raikage.</p><p>"Ah, a Jonin from the Leaf, I see." A said.</p><p>"Yes, that is what I am." Sasuke said.</p><p>"Since you are on a diplomatic mission, I would like for you to train Killer Bee's daughter and the new host to the Eight Tails." A advised. "Cecile, get over here!" Cecile, at the age of seven, approached Sasuke. She was a little black girl with grey hair, black eyes, and had a yellow crop top and black pants.</p><p>"Hello Mr, what's your name?" Cecile asked.</p><p>"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke said. "Sasuke Uchiha."</p><p>"I'm Cecile." Cecile said. "I am blind, but I use my chakra to see."</p><p>"Maybe I can lend you my Sharingan..." Sasuke said but paused. "Who am I kidding, you aren't worthy to have the Sharingan, not yet."</p><p>"Cecile is immigrating to the Leaf Village, and for a ninja to immigrate, they need the paperwork." A advised.</p><p>"I will fill that out for you." Sasuke said, filling out the paper work.</p><p>"Now that that business is done, let's go!" Sasuke said to the child.</p><p>"Bye now!" Cecile said. Sasuke went with Cecile in the flying taxi to go to Konoha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke trains his new squad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six Years had passed, and Cecile was with her squad members, Silver and Doku. Silver had silver hair, blue eyes, a silver jacket and dark green pants with dark green sandals. Doku had purple hair, purple eyes, a purple hoodie with the kanji for Poison on the back, black pants, and purple sandals. Cecile was wearing a yellow tube top with black shorts and black sandals.</p><p>Sasuke came running at top speeds, on his way to the training field. He did a high jump and a somersault. He finished with a perfect superhero landing and began to announce the Genin exam.</p><p>"Welcome, students!" Sasuke said, greeting the team. "I am your sensei, Sasuke Uchiha." Cecile was happy to meet Sasuke, while Silver had a smile on his face, and Doku was not so happy.</p><p>"First we will introduce ourselves, tell everyone our names, what we like, and what our hobbies and interests are." Sasuke said. "I will start." Sasuke introduced himself.</p><p>"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I like spending time with my beautiful wife, Sakura." Sasuke said. "My hobbies are playing with my Uchiha kids and doing fun activities with my wife, Sakura." Sasuke held a picture of Sakura, showing it to the team. "Isn't she amazing?"</p><p>"She's hot!" Silver said, making a big grin.</p><p>"Yes, but she's mine." Sasuke reacted. "Cecile, since you are new in Konoha, you start by telling the class about yourself.</p><p>"I am Cecile." Cecile said. "I like listening to music, my hobbies are hearing the sounds of the birds in the skies, and drawing the birds I see with my chakra."</p><p>"So you see with chakra?" Silver said. "That's cool."</p><p>"What kind of music do you listen to?" Sasuke asked.</p><p>"I like listening to Cloud Village artist D.D Badman, he plays a nice calypso melody and can turn anything into a happy song." Cecile explained.</p><p>"Ok, Silver, why don't you tell us about yourself." Sasuke said.</p><p>"I am Silver Hagane, I get my name from my hair color." Silver said. "I love wealth, fame, and fortune. My hobbies are metalworking, which I learned from my dad. I even made this cool ass silver necklace that has the symbol for the Hagane Clan, my clan." Silver showed everyone the Hagane Clan symbol, a silver coin with two swords and a diamond on it.</p><p>"Cool!" Sasuke said. "Doku, tell us about yourself." Doku began.</p><p>"First off, my first name is Kaeru, and my full name is Kaeru Doku." I like skateboarding, jamming on guitar, staying up all night drinking Tailed Beast Energy drinks and playing Ninja Warfare on ZBox 1080, and so much more!"</p><p>"I suppose you will need some sleep after this, because things are going to get hairy." Sasuke said. "The exam is simple, there are no bells, and no time limit. All you have to do is catch me and you will pass."</p><p>"Really, that's all we gotta do?" Cecile asked. "How is that even a challenge, let's do it!" Cecile, Kaeru, and Silver placed their hands in a circle and began the training.</p><p>"I like your team spirit." Sasuke said. "But team spirit won't save you forever, especially after this!" Sasuke used the Mangyekou Sharingan to make an illusion of Sasuke stand in place while the real Sasuke made his getaway.</p><p>"We got you, Sasuke, now tell us we passed!" Silver said. They had cornered Sasuke, but he just stood there, as a faint illusion. He vanished as the illusion wore off.</p><p>"Wait a minute, that was a fake?" Cecile asked.</p><p>"Listen, you guys." Doku explained. "Sasuke used the Mangyekou Sharingan to create a fake duplicate of himself to throw us off, and the real Sasuke leaves us in the dust." Cecile, Silver, and Doku chased after Sasuke through the trees. There was a road going through the trees, with a white and brown 1977 Chevrolet Suburban driving on the road. Sasuke was getting hungry, so he stopped at the 9/21 gas station for some food to eat.</p><p>Sasuke bought some Asteroid Bars and a Re:Cola bottle at the gas station. When Sasuke was leaving, Cecile, Silver, and Doku cornered him.</p><p>"Aha, we got you, Sasuke, for real this time!" Cecile said.</p><p>"Congrats team, you pass!" Sasuke and his teammates made their way back to the training field.</p><p>"Well, since you have passed, you are now officially Genin." Sasuke said. "We will take air shuttle to Lord Sixth's office to begin our next mission, since you must be tired from chasing me."</p><p>"Yes, we are." Cecile said. "Really burns up the calories." The air shuttle, a long glass pill with red metal plates parked near the training field. Silver, Doku, and Cecile got on along with Sasuke. They hovered to Lord Sixth's office to see the Hokage.</p><p>Meanwhile, Samui, Kushina, Mito, and Tayuya were with Naruto, assisting him in the revival of the Eddy Village. Kushina, Mito, and Tayuya were Edotensei, while Samui was a normal human.</p><p>"It has been a long time, mother." Naruto said. "Since I have resurrected you, our roles have reversed."</p><p>"Naruto, it is good to see you, son." Kushina said.</p><p>"When I left you I was but the learner, but now I am the master, and you are now my apprentice, the four of your are my subordinates." Anko showed up, appearing fat, wearing an orange dress and a white cape. She was munching on a dango.</p><p>"Anko!" Naruto said. "If you want to be in my harem, you must work on the Eddy village and burn off those calories."</p><p>"But why, I love eating sweets and getting fat!" Anko said.</p><p>"If you want to be in my harem, then you must work for it!" Naruto shouted. "GO!" Anko went to work on the buildings, lifting blocks and hauling supplies. Days passed and she was using the I beams to do pull ups. She did sit ups while on the job, whether the foreman Naruto put in charge liked it or not.</p><p>"All right, Anko." The Uzumaki foreman said. "You had your exercise break 30 minutes ago, and you will get plenty of exercise working on the village."</p><p>"But I haven't reached 150 sit ups yet!" Anko said.</p><p>"I don't care, go work on building the Eddy Village, it's not going to build itself!" The days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, so long that Anko had gone from a fat dango body to a buff bikini body. She threw her cape in a barrel of fire, and went to the tattoo shop that was built to get a tattoo.</p><p>"Damn Anko, you look a lot sexier as a jacked bitch." The tattoo parlor man said.</p><p>"I will take that as a compliment." Anko said. "What have you got?"</p><p>"The finest tattoo I have is the tattoo featuring the Eddy Village logo in red." The tattoo man said. "Where would you like it?"</p><p>"On my right arm, between my shoulder and my elbow." Anko said.</p><p>"Ok, hold still!" The tattoo artist drew the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan on Anko's right arm, making her back to her old badass, scary self. She went shopping to buy herself some new clothes, an orange bikini and a white crop top jacket, along with some white high heeled boots and orange shorts. Anko came to Naruto with her new outfit and body to impress Naruto.</p><p>"How do I look?" Anko said, giving a smile behind a hot fiery background, because she was so hot.</p><p>"You look so hot and badass, you deserve to be in my harem." Naruto said. "Welcome." The village was nearly complete, for the final touches had to be made to make the Eddy Village official.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>9/21 is a reference to 7/11 and the day that the first Naruto manga chapter was published. </p><p>Re:Cola is a reference to Coca Cola and Re:Zero, a popular light novel series. </p><p>Asteroid is a reference to Milky Way, because of the space themed name.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snake vs Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke leads his team on a mission to protect Orochimaru</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team Sasuke were at Kakashi's mansion, awaiting their first mission. Kakashi was doing his paperwork and typing on the computer. He was drinking a Romi-Cola, seen with an R in red, white, and blue.</p><p>"Lord Sixth, Team Sasuke is ready for their first mission." Sasuke told his old sensei.</p><p>"Well then." Kakashi said, typing up on his computer. "I will give your team a B Rank Mission to the Hidden Sound Village."</p><p>"All right, I can see my old master again!" Sasuke said cheerfully.</p><p>"Hidden Sound Village, well their color is purple, I like that." Doku added.</p><p>"Let me get to what you will be doing before further comments are made." Kakashi advised. "You will be defending Orochimaru from a Yakuza team known as the Youkai, a gang of ruthless criminals who own property all over the five great nations."</p><p>"You were saying?" Might Guy, Kakashi's assistant, stepped in.</p><p>"This is my assistant, Might Guy." Kakashi said. "I lost my old assistant so I got Guy as my replacement."</p><p>"With that being said, go and protect Orochimaru, for the POWER OF YOUTH!" Guy said, ripping off his flak jacket and flexing his muscles, sparkling in typical Major Armstrong fashion.</p><p>Cecile, Silver, and Doku arrived with Sasuke to meet Orochimaru in the Sound Village. They stopped at Orochimaru's lab. Orochmaru was in a purple suit with a purple vest, white shirt, and black ribbon, seen working on a new project, a white skinned female in a tank.</p><p>"Orochimaru my old master, it is a pleasure to meet you." Sasuke said to pay respect. "These are my students, Cecile, Silver, and Doku."</p><p>"Hi." Cecile said, waving.</p><p>"I am very proud of you, Sasuke." Orochimaru told his old protege. "It seems you have grown so well since we started training."</p><p>"What is that white girl doing in the tank?" Silver asked.</p><p>"She is my experiment and my daughter, codenamed Project Raven."</p><p>"Is that what the Youkai are after?" Cecile asked.</p><p>"Indeed." Orochimaru said. "The purpose of Project Raven is to create the ultimate life form, a woman of unlimited power capable of rivaling a Kage." There was gunfire outside, the sounds of the Youkai arriving.</p><p>"The Youkai are here, we should defend the lab." Sasuke said.</p><p>"I shall offer you my assistance then." Orochimaru said. Cecile and the others went out of the lab to see a band of Yakuza grunts in black suits and red shirts with three pointed swords, guns, katanas, and even rocket launchers. They started shooting at Sasuke, but he did a substitution jutsu and punched one of them.</p><p>"Lighting Style, Lightning Strike!" Cecile announced, striking the rocket launcher man with lightning, blowing up the Youkai SUV vehicle behind him.</p><p>"Earth Style, Mudslide!" Orochimaru said. Orochimaru summoned a mudslide, sending the Youkai tripping and falling over.</p><p>"Poison Style, Poison Needles!" Doku said, shooting poison needles at the Youkai, stabbing them.</p><p>Metal Style, Metal Hammer!" Silver said, creating a metal hammer flattening a Youkai. More Youkai arrived in their vans, armed with crossbows, shotguns, and swords. One shot an arrow at Sasuke, but he burned it with his fire jutsu.</p><p>"Summoning Jutsu!" Sasuke announced, summoning Aoda. Aoda made short work of the Youkai, flattening them with his large body.</p><p>"I think that's the last of them." Sasuke said. The creation, Blackbird, seen with black-purple hair, dark purple eyes with black eyeliner, dark purple lipstick, a black corset with a dark purple mini skirt black, black sandals showing her purple toenails, and purple arm warmers with Sound Logos on them.</p><p>"What did I miss?" Blackbird asked.</p><p>"Blackbird, how did you get out of the tank?" Orochimaru asked.</p><p>"I heard there was a ruckus going on, so I broke out on my own, thinking I could help, but I arrived late."</p><p>"Well since you're here, are you available for a date?" Doku asked.</p><p>"Well, I don't have much plans, but I will be glad to accept." Blackbird answered.</p><p>"Wonderful!" Doku said.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Eddy Village was complete, and Naruto stood on a stage with the black banners with the red Uzumaki logos on them, seen wearing his red sage cloak and a pure black jacket and red pants with black slacks. Naruto had completely abandoned the color orange, donning a cooler and more badass fashion sense.</p><p>"My fellow citizens of the Hidden Eddy Village." Naruto announced. "The village has been complete, therefore we will maintain our first alliance with the Hidden Star Village. The Hidden Star village has been oppressed so much that their leader is not considered a Kage."</p><p>The people clapped.</p><p>"We will act as a savior to all the oppressed villages who stand in the way of the corrupt Allied Shinobi Forces." Naruto continued. "We will supply those villages with weapons to destroy the Shinobi Alliance and take the power back! The sun never sets on the Uzumaki Empire!"</p><p>The people clapped and cheered, some even cheered watching Naruto's speech from their televisions.</p><p>"I will be going to meet Hokuto in the Hidden Star, so I have put Anko Mitarashi, now with the new harem uniform, a red tube top with black skintight pants and black high heeled boots with red laces and soles."</p><p>"She will be in charge of this new empire while I am gone. Listen to what she says and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and you will be punished. That is all." Naruto went on the journey to the Star Village to see Hokuto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto sets out to his first political bride while Doku and Blackbird go on their first date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto arrived at the Star village, and there appeared to be harmful radiation on the ground due to meteorite training, causing the spread of zombies, who were not Edotenseis, because they were still alive, but barely alive.</p><p>"We have been expecting you, Naruto." The Fourth Hoshikage, Akahoshi said. The radiation from the meteor blast turned the people into zombies, so you have to help us!"</p><p>"I will." Naruto said. "I will do my best." Naruto used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to distract the zombies and waited for the clones to fight off the zombies. Naruto tried to detect the source of the radiation, looking for it.</p><p>When he found it, it was the meteor shards that broke when he used the Rasengan as a Genin. Naruto went into Biju mode to dispose of the meteor shards. He flew up in the air, carrying the meteor shards, and threw them into the atmosphere.</p><p>The meteor shards flew into space and flew into the sun, imploding in the sun. The radiations subsided, since the source of the radiation was gone. Everyone was so proud of Naruto for saving the village from the meteorite radiation.</p><p>"Thank you, Naruto." An older Hokuto said, looking sexier than when Naruto first met her.</p><p>"Don't mention it." Naruto said. "I do what I can to protect the smaller nations from the corrupt Allied Shinobi Forces."</p><p>"I am well aware of them." Hokuto agreed. "They don't consider the Hoshikage a Kage and imprisoned him in his own village!"</p><p>"So, are you free to go on a date or something?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"Sure, let's go bowling, Naruto!"</p><p>"Meet me at 6 O'Clock, Yuri's Lanes."</p><p>"Sounds great!" Naruto and Hokuto left the area.</p><p>Naruto was hailed as a hero, being provided a motorcade, sitting in a black 1931 Buick Coupe with black flags with red Uzumaki logos on it, seen waving to the crowd. His motorcade was scheduled to stop at the bowling alley, since he was dating Hokuto. There were Star Jonin on motorcycles escorting Naruto, as well as Star Anbu. Naruto got a phone call from Hokuto.</p><p>"Hey Naruto, it's your girlfriend Hokuto. Let's go bowling!"</p><p>"I am on my way." Naruto said. He stopped at Yuri's lanes and got off to play a game with Hokuto. Naruto and Hokuto entered their names and Hokuto began. She rolled the ball and got 7 pins. She tried again and got a spare.</p><p>"A spare!" Hokuto said.</p><p>"Impressive, but not impressive enough." Naruto was up and enhanced the ball with chakra, making it have more weight, being able to knock down more pins. Naruto rolled the ball and knocked down ten pins and got a strike. He went again and got another strike. It was Hokuto's turn, and she got an eight. Naruto went again and got a third strike, making him get a turkey.</p><p>"I am having turkey on the Eddy Village's newest holiday, Caregiving!" Naruto said. "Once the Eddy Village takes off, Caregiving will be a sensation!" Hokuto laughed.</p><p>"That's a great tradition, Naruto!" Hokuto said, complimenting Naruto. Naruto got a six after the turkey, missing out on a fourth strike opportunity. Hokuto got a strike and an animation played on the screen.</p><p>In the animation a bowling ball was fired from a cannon, breaking through the wooden walls of a pirate ship and knocking down some pins, and there were big red letters that said STRIKE and the animation ended.</p><p>"I got a strike!" Hokuto said.</p><p>"Wonderful!" Naruto said, congratulating Hokuto. The frames went on and Naruto had beaten Hokuto 245-185.</p><p>"That was an awesome game." Naruto said. "Want to try the arcade?"</p><p>"Sure!" Hokuto said. Naruto and Hokuto inserted quarters for tokens and got 20 tokens each. They went to an Arctic Thunder racer game that requires four tokens. They inserted the tokens and chose a race, which was Land of Iron: Fukuyama Meltdown.</p><p>Naruto and Hokuto chose their characters. Naruto chose a blonde guy in sunglasses and a red outfit, while Hokuto chose a dark blonde girl with a purple outfit. The race started and Naruto and Hokuto were tied for first place.</p><p>They bumped into each other, going neck and neck. Naruto was in first place when they were in the Fukuyama Reactor, but Hokuto did a PIT maneuver, spinning Naruto out of control, having to backtrack and giving Hokuto a huge lead. Hokuto won the race, celebrating.</p><p>"Yea I won!" Naruto shook her hand.</p><p>"You can bowl with the strength of many men, and race with the strength of many women." Naruto said. "But can you shoot some B Ball with the strength of many humans?"</p><p>"Damn sure I can!" Hokuto said. Hokuto and Naruto went to the basketball hoop games, Naruto's being the Taiyo City Suns, shown in red, black and yellow and Hokuto's being the Lunamaria Moons, show in purple, black and silver. They inserted three tokens each to begin.</p><p>"Let's bounce!" Naruto said, as Naruto and Hokuto started shooting the balls into the hoops. Naruto had to hold back his chakra, because he wanted to make a good impression. The clock had run out and Naruto and Hokuto tied the score, so it went into Sudden Death. Naruto won the Sudden Death, being the winner.</p><p>"I won." Naruto said. "But you shot those balls like a pro."</p><p>"Thanks." Hokuto said. Now why don't we use our last tokens on that crane game." Naruto and Hokuto went to the crane game. Inside it were several stuffed summoning animals, Gamatatsu, Gamariki, Gamachiki, Gamabunta, Manda, and there was even a Sonic The Hedgehog plush in the mix. Naruto inserted two tokens to get the Gamatatsu, but he missed.</p><p>Hokuto inserted her tokens, but she missed. They tried again and were down 9 tokens. They tried until they had three tokens remaining, and Naruto used the crane and got the Gamatatsu plush. They went to ticket exchange and saw some prizes, a Darth Vader plush, a Gamatatsu plush, a Katsuyu plush, a Pakkun pillow, and even a Naruto head pillow. Naruto bought the Naruto head pillow.</p><p>"All right, I got the Gamatatsu!" Naruto said.</p><p>"And I got a Naruto head pillow!" Hokuto said. Naruto and Hokuto went back to Hokuto's residence.</p><p>"How about we have some coffee?" Hokuto asked.</p><p>"Sure, I am down with that!" Naruto said. There was a rumble inside the house with the only the exterior of the house visible. Naruto and Hokuto were just simply having a lot of after hours fun.</p><p>Meanwhile, at the Forever World Mini Golf arena, Doku was with Blackbird, at the fifteenth hole so far. Blackbird was up, ready to hit the ball in the hole.</p><p>"Come on forces of darkness, wish me luck!" Blackbird said. She hit her black ball into the cannon, it fired out of the cannon, into the skull on the pirate ship, through a slide and onto a ferris wheel where it landed on a chute that sent it falling into the hole.</p><p>"I got a hole in one!" Blackbird cheered.</p><p>"Step aside, let's show the world how we do things." Doku said. Doku hit the ball, sending it going through the same sequence and into the hole.</p><p>"Nice shot, you really know your stuff." Blackbird told Doku.</p><p>"Thanks." Doku said.</p><p>At the sixteenth hole, the par was three. it was much simpler, hit the ball through a green road lined with red, pink, yellow, white, and peach pink flowers and get in the goal.</p><p>"Look at all these colorful flowers...disgusting." Blackbird said. "It looks like a unicorn just shit all over this course."</p><p>"We will get over it soon." Doku said. Blackbird hit the ball and landed the ball slightly on the green. She hit it again and got a Birdie.</p><p>Doku was up and hit the ball forward, but it stopped. He tried again and it stopped. He tried a third time and got a Par.</p><p>They moved on to the seventeenth hole, which was hitting it into a clown head that looked like the Joaquin Phoenix Joker's head from the 2019 movie Joker.</p><p>"Ok, ready to beat the clown?" Doku asked.</p><p>"Ready when you are!" Blackbird answered. Blackbird infused the ball with chakra and hit the ball right into the clown mouth.</p><p>"Hey that's cheating!" Doku said, calling out his date.</p><p>"Who cares, rules are made to be broken." Blackbird said with her typical dull Aubrey Plaza-like voice. Doku hit the ball into the goal and got into the clown.</p><p>On the eighteenth hole, Doku and Blackbird were on their final hole, hitting the hole into a black and red Japanese-style castle. Blackbird hit the ball into the hole and it went into the castle and hit the switch breaking open the castle and releasing the ball back to the ball storage.</p><p>"Doku, you're up!" Blackbird said. Doku did the same thing, and his purple ball was back in the storage.</p><p>"That was fun." Blackbird said. "Now let's go to your place and have a little fun. Blackbird and Doku took an air shuttle to Doku's house.</p><p>They got in the house, decorated with purple walls, lime green couches and chairs, lime green skulls and bones, a large TV with a ZBox One, a gaming headset, some Tailed Beast Energy drinks and a guitar with an amp. Blackbird took Doku to the purple bedroom with lime green bedroom decorations, laying on the lime green bed. They turned out the lights and slept together. Blackbird and Doku rolled around in bed. The door of the room was visible but there was tension from inside the room as they rolled around in the night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hinata's Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata finds out that Naruto turned evil, so she tries to get Naruto to come to his senses, but it seems to backfire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto arrived at the Demon Temple, ready to meet Shion. The Demon Temple was a stone palace with a bluish-black roof. It had a walkway leading to two stone columns being separated by a red Shinto Gate. The Demon guards, seen wearing uniforms reminiscent of the WW1 Japan soldiers, seen in tan uniforms with red trim, protecting the gates to the palace.</p><p>Naruto came to the gates, seen with his red cloak over his black jacket and black pants, now wearing black boots. His outfit was becoming more black the more evil he gets.</p><p>"Halt!" the guard said. "Who goes there!" Naruto grabbed his chest.</p><p>"Take me to see Shion." Naruto growled.</p><p>"Shion is not expecting visitors at this time..." The guard said, trembling in fear.</p><p>"Take me to her NOW!" Naruto shouted, slamming the guard into the wall. Naruto had a kunai pointed at the guard's neck, ready to kill him if he doesn't let Naruto pass.</p><p>"I will take you to see Shion." The guard told Naruto. "Right this way, sir." Naruto was taken to see an older and sexier Shion, seen with more flowing hair, a much more beautiful white face, and a purple dress with yellow trim and belt ribbon, along with hip purple high heeled shoes.</p><p>"Hello, Naruto." Shion said, seducing Naruto.</p><p>"So, want to date or something..." Naruto was cut off when he got a call from Hinata.</p><p>"NARUTO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Hinata screamed.</p><p>"Hinata!" Naruto said over the phone.</p><p>"I heard the news, you left the village and turned your back on all that you fought for to pursue your own selfish goals." Hinata said.</p><p>"I did what I had to do." Naruto said. Hinata appeared beside Naruto and hung up.</p><p>"Naruto, Sasuke-kun told me all about what you have done, you want to destroy the Allied Shinobi Forces just to revive your already dead clan."</p><p>"At least I was strong." Naruto told Hinata. "Neji was nothing but a slave to you, you did nothing about your clan's policies, that is what makes you weak!" Hinata looked down, sad. She knew that Naruto was right. Naruto summoned Neji as an Edotensei and Neji's dad as an Edotensei also.</p><p>"Eight Trigrams one palm, two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms! Neji said, hitting all of Hinata's chakra points.</p><p>"Rotation!" Hizashi said, using the Rotation for combat to attack Hinata. Naruto finished her off with a Blazing Rasen-Shuriken, killing Hinata. His Biju Mode turned into a black and red Biju Mode, the Dark Sage Mode. Dark Naruto began to reemerge inside of Naruto.</p><p>"Well done, Naruto." Dark Naruto told Naruto. "I have took control of the Nine Tails Chakra so that it is transmuted into pure dark energy."</p><p>"I like that." Naruto told Dark Naruto.</p><p>"Go and embrace the darkness, Naruto." Dark Naruto said. Naruto went to see Shion.</p><p>"So, is that Hyuga Clan woman dead yet?" Shion asked.</p><p>"Yes." Naruto answered. "There ain't no Huyga Clan no more, it's all Uzumaki now."</p><p>"So, are we going to date or what?" Shion asked.</p><p>"We are going to date, and it will be the biggest date of all." Naruto said. "We are going to work to make the Demon Village a legitimate shinobi village." Naruto and Shion left the palace outside the Demon Temple.</p><p>"Here's a little technique I learned from the teachings of Yamato-sensei." Naruto said. Naruto used the Four Pillar House Technique by using Water and Earth natures simultaneously.</p><p>"Nice." Shion said. "We will have to have a lot more where that came from." Shion took to the palace and rallied the palace guards.</p><p>"Attention guards!" Shion announced. "The Demon Village is going to be reconstructed into a legit shinobi village, so I want all of you to work to build the village around the temple, build an organized community around the area and make the Demon Village an actual shinobi nation worth a damn!"</p><p>Everyone cheered.</p><p>"Let's get to work!" Shion said.</p><p>Meanwhile, Silver and Cecile were on their date at Sunshine Tacos, a taco restaurant with orange walls, black booths with orange cushions, a white floor and a black roof, and a television playing the KNN channel.</p><p>"Hello, this is Tiger Bohan, and you are watching KNN News." Tiger, the KNN contributor who looked a bit like Dr. Knox from FMA Brotherhood, except he had grey hair and a black suit with a blue tie, said.</p><p>"Our top story involves the Chunin Exams are being held in the Leaf Village once again." Tiger continued. "The Chunin Exams will be different this time, for the Forest of Death mission will be cancelled due to Naruto leaving the village, so we are not giving him a reason to loathe our beloved Allied Shinobi Forces."</p><p>"Therefore, it will be replaced by an endurance test where you will follow the proctor to the battle arena." Tiger continued. "Then the tournament will begin."</p><p>"Yes, but who is proctoring the exams?" Cecile asked.</p><p>"Quiet, they are going to announce them." Silver suggested.</p><p>"We now turn to Kuvira Ushio for the exam proctor announcements." Tiger said. Kuvira Ushio, a white female who looked like Scarlet from Space Dandy except she had a red bun and side bangs hairstyle and a red skirt suit with a white shirt and tan jewel said.</p><p>"The exam proctor for the written exam will be Suigetsu from the Sound Village, a member of Sasuke's old Team Hawk." Kuvira said. "The endurance proctor will be Karin, who is also from Team Hawk, and finally, the tournament proctor will be Jugo, who is the last member of Team Hawk aside from Sasuke."</p><p>"Sounds like we have the exams coming up." Cecile said, eating her taco. "Better train hard!"</p><p>"I am with you on that." Silver said, sipping his Southern Dew Tropical Blast Freeze. Silver and Cecile toasted their Southern Dew freezes and drank up to success on the exams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Under The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto goes to the Moon Village to see their leader, who is the queen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cecile, Silver, and Doku arrived at the same classroom where Naruto took his Chunin Exams. The room had not changed much, except it looked nicer and there was a red stripe painted around the room on the wall. They found Boruto, Sarada, and Himawari together, along with Gaara's son Shinki and his teammates, Araya and Yodo. Shikadai, Inojin, and Choko were on a team, as well as Blackbird, Kakane, and Mitsuki. Kakane was Kakashi's son who had short bowl cut grey hair, a black mask and had a dark blue tank top and dark blue pants with dark blue sandals.</p><p>"Hello, you look familiar." Cecile said. "You remind me of Naruto."</p><p>"That's right." Boruto said. "After he left the village, I vow to destroy him."</p><p>"And as Sasuke's daughter I will follow in his footsteps as a great contributor to this village." Sarada added. There was a puddle of water that creeped into the room, flowing into the front of the class, and formed into Suigetsu, who had a purple long coat, a white shirt and white pants, and black boots.</p><p>"All right, time to sit down and shut up!" Suigetsu announced. "I am Suigetsu, your exam proctor!" Everyone gasped. "First and foremost, you will be scored as a team, so if one of you fails but the others pass, your whole team fails."</p><p>"What the hell?" Boruto asked. "All three of us have to pass, I call bullshit!"</p><p>"Silence!" Suigetsu snapped. "I have a one hundred percent good reason why I made this rule. Any more questions will result in failing before we even begun." Suigetsu multiplied himself with into several water clones.</p><p>"These water clones will be watching your every move, and if you try to cheat, you will get a strike. Three strikes and you will be out and not be able to take the Chunin exams until the next time it happens." The water clones handed out the test papers.</p><p>"There are ten questions on the test, and you will lose two points per wrong answer. You need at least fourteen points to pass, that means you need seven correct answers." Suigetsu explained. "The test has been handed out, so you will begin in three, two one, GO!" Cecile began to answer questions, but they were really difficult.</p><p>"Damn, it's like they are trying to get me to cheat!" Cecile thought.</p><p>"Aha!" Boruto thought to himself. "If I can use my Jougan, I can see other people's tests for answers." Boruto used the Jougan to see other people's tests, marking down answer after answer.</p><p>Silver used his metal jutsu to plant a camera on the wall, using the surveillance camera to scan the class for answers. The Water clones thought it was just a normal security camera, so they ignored it. Himawari used the Byakugan to scan the class for answers, and she wrote down other answers on other people's tests.</p><p>"Maybe I can imitate the movements of that purple guy's pen with the Sharingan." Sarada said. Sarada used the Sharingan to mimic Doku's pen movements and copy his answers.</p><p>"Cecile..." Silver said, whispering. "Want to see my test?"</p><p>"Shhh!" Cecile said. "We aren't supposed to cheat!"</p><p>"But what if we cheat without getting caught?" Silver said.</p><p>"If I can look carefully and mark everything down I can get it all right." Cecile said. She got all the answers down, but as she finished the tenth question, time was called.</p><p>"I noticed a lot of you were cheating during this exam and for that I say..." Suigetsu paused. Cecile, Silver, Boruto and others were nervous because they were scared of failing.</p><p>"Well done." Suigetsu said. Everyone gasped. "The no cheating thing was a trick question. I wanted you to cheat so you would have the opportunity to work together as a team, like I did with Team Hawk under Sasuke's leadership."</p><p>"So you wanted us to cheat all along?" Boruto asked.</p><p>"Exactly." Suigetsu said. "There would be no way you would get the questions right alone, so you needed to work together!" Karin rushed in the door.</p><p>"The name's Karin Uzumaki, and I am the exam proctor for the endurance test!" Follow me!" Everyone followed Karin as she led everyone on a run to the battle arena.</p><p>Meanwhile, Naruto arrived at the Moon Village seen wearing a black cloak with red trim over his all black outfit underneath. The Moon Village was a bustling city on a crescent island. The buildings of steel, gold, concrete, and silver towered over the roads where the cars drove on. Naruto walked a few blocks and got to the palace of the Moon Village, which looked like a Japanese version of the Reichstag in Berlin. There were guards in blue Prussian WW1 like uniforms seen guarding the palace gates. They pointed bolt action rifles at Naruto.</p><p>"Halt!" The guards shouted. "Who goes there?" Naruto used the Sexy No Jutsu to transform into Naruko. The guards' noses started gushing blood, and they fell over.</p><p>"Go right ahead, my beautiful woman." The knocked out guard said, faintly in love. Naruto arrived in the throne room and undid the Sexy No Jutsu, turning back into his old self.</p><p>"Naruto, my old friend!" Tsukino said, now seen with silver hair with a shorter ponytail and bangs, a cyan kimono with black trim, and black high heeled shoes with cyan soles.</p><p>"Tsukino, I come this way because I need you as a political bride." Naruto said.</p><p>"Will you go on a date to prove you are satisfied?"</p><p>"Sure!" Tsukino said. "We will ride together in our chariot drawn by ninja horses and stop at the Wakaburger in Lunar Junction, which is the king of Wakaburgers." Naruto and Tsukino boarded the blue and golden chariot with snow white ninja horses, sitting in the red interior of the carriage. The coach driver spanked the ninja horses with his whip and the horses were off.</p><p>When the royal chariot rode through town, all the cars yielded for the queen.</p><p>"I am going to be late for work because of this, but since our beloved queen is the reason, I will just get a new job!" A brown haired man with a white shirt, cyan tie and black pants said while stuck in his black 1960s Porsche. Naruto and the queen stopped at Wakaburger and went inside the glass walled restaurant with marble floors and a white concrete ceiling, ready to place the order.</p><p>"Queen Tsukino, it is an honor to serve you and your date." The lady at the counter said. "We will give you one of everything on the menu on the house, since it is a big honor to serve you." Queen Tsukino and Naruto sat in a luxurious round dark oak dining table painted black.</p><p>"Tell me about yourself, Naruto." Tsukino asked.</p><p>"Well." Naruto answered. "My goal is simple. As the leader of the Eddy Village, this is a date of partnership with the Eddy Village and the Moon Village." Naruto looked and saw the light blue Moon Village banners with white moons hanging over the glass walls.</p><p>The waitress brought Naruto and Tsukino one of everything on the menu.</p><p>"This is a lot of food, so maybe you and your date could share it?" The waitress asked.</p><p>"Yes, we will!" Naruto said. They started eating the W-Burgers and the 25 Percenters non stop. They ate Chicken W Nuggets, W Fish Fillets, and even the W Clucker Burgers. After all that food, Naruto and Tsukino had to drink all the drinks. After all that they were stuffed.</p><p>"I don't think I can eat much more." Naruto said, faintly.</p><p>"I don't think so either." Tsukino said. They went back outside and saw a chalk drawing of Monkey D Luffy's skull and crossbones on the sidewalk. Naruto threw up on it. There was some street art on a nearby wall that featured Nami from One Piece's head. Tsukino threw up on it.</p><p>"How about we head home." Naruto suggested.</p><p>"I would agree." Tsukino said. They hopped back in the carriage and went back home. When they arrived back home, Naruto and Tsukino arrived at Tsukino's bed.</p><p>"Want some coffee?" Tsukino asked.</p><p>"Sure!" Naruto answered.</p><p>Naruto and Tsukino laid on the pink and green royal bed. Theyy rolled around with the door locked, as there was tension as they moved around in the bed. </p><p>The next morning Naruto was on his way to the Waterfall Village, the next to last village on his list.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Truth About The Akatsuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto reveals the disturbing connection between Konoha and the Akatsuki</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto arrived at the Waterfall Village, was walking along and then ran into a dark tan woman with black hair in a ponytail, yellow eyes, and a yellow tank top and khaki shorts.</p><p>"Watch where you're going!" the woman said. "I'm Izumi by the way."</p><p>"Nice to meet you." Naruto said. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I knew Fu for a brief period of time when I came here, so that's what brings me to the Waterfall Village."</p><p>"So you planning to go on a date or something?" Izumi said to Naruto.</p><p>"Ok, so where did you have in mind?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"I know of a pizza place called Pizza Row, located in the populated area of the village." Izumi answered. "Care to go?"</p><p>"Yes, ha ha that would be great!" Naruto said happily. Naruto did the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to teleport Naruto and Izumi to Pizza Row. Naruto and Izumi sat down and ordered their pizzas. Naruto ordered a Double Cheese Pizza while Izumi ordered a hot dog stuffed pizza.</p><p>"So Naruto, tell me about yourself." Izumi asked.</p><p>"Well, you are from the Waterfall Village, am I correct?" Naruto said.</p><p>"Correct." Izumi said. "Fu was killed by Hidan and our own Kakuzu of the Akatsuki. How could the five great nations let Fu die!" Izumi was starting to cry a little bit.</p><p>"About the Akatsuki." Naruto said. "They may have been started by Yahiko, but Jiraya was their real creator. If he had not trained Yahiko, the Akatsuki would have never began and all those people who were killed by the Akatsuki never would have died!" Naruto was getting mad.</p><p>"The Akatsuki...is a creation of KONOHA!" When Naruto was about to lose it, his pizza was ready.</p><p>"Here's your pizza!" The attendant said, handing Izumi and Naruto their pizzas.</p><p>"So Konoha created the Akatsuki?" Izumi asked.</p><p>"Exactly." Naruto answered. "The original concept of the Akatsuki came from Black Zetsu and Madara, the later of which founded Konoha in the first place."</p><p>"I see." Izumi said. "The Akatsuki and Konoha go hand in hand."</p><p>"That's why I am counting on you to join me so I can destroy the Allied Forces and bring balance to this world."</p><p>"You have my support." Izumi said. They shook hands after they were finished with their pizza, and proceeded to Izumi's house with the Flying Thunder God Jutsu.</p><p>Izumi had a nice little home, with yellow walls, black wooden floors, a white ceiling, and some black couches and chairs. There was an HDTV facing opposite of a black couch with a black coffee table in the middle. Izumi took Naruto into her bedroom which was a black bedroom with white and black checkerboard floors and a white ceiling. The bed was a queen size golden yellow bed with yellow pillows.</p><p>Naruto and Izumi went into bed and rolled around, moving and making sounds in the night. </p><p>The next morning, Naruto then journeyed on to the Land of Snow to find Koyuki.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pizza Row is based on Domino's Pizza, referring to a row of dominoes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Here Comes The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Koyuki go on a date to a coffeeshop, completing the last political bride on the list.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto arrived at the Snow Village, at the gates of the snowy palace that looked like a snowy version of the Japanese Imperial Hotel in Tokyo, Japan. Naruto, seen in an all black winter cloak over his black jacket and pants arrived at the gates of the palace. The white banners with large lavender and orchid circles on them were perched on both sides of the gates.</p><p>"HALT!" The guard said. The guards had white-tan uniforms reminiscent of Russian WW2 Winter uniforms. "Koyuki is not expecting visitors at this time."</p><p>"This again." Naruto said. "Well there is one thing left to do!" Naruto did his Sexy No Jutsu but put a wintery twist on it to survive.</p><p>"Sexy haired Jutsu, Wintertime Edition!" Naruto used the Sexy No Jutsu to transform into Naruko, but she was seen in a fur coat, long pants with furry high heeled boots, and a furry bikini top. The guards started nose bleeding and fell over. Naruto entered the palace gates and continued in the doors. Inside the palace sat Koyuki in her icy throne.</p><p>Koyuki was seen with long black hair swept back down, and wearing a pink kimono dress with green trim and green high heeled shoes.</p><p>"Naruto, it has been so long since we have met." Koyuki said. "The Snow Village has been thriving the past several years."</p><p>"I thought we could celebrate these advancements with a date!" Naruto said.</p><p>"That would be amazing!" Koyuki said. "I know of a nice coffeeshop that sells hot cocoa located not too far from here. Are you interested?"</p><p>"Sure am!" Naruto said. "Let's go!" Naruto and Koyuki went outside to Koyuki's light purple limo and got inside the dark purple interior of the limo. The driver started the vehicle and proceeded to the the coffeeshop. The coffeeshop was called SnowBanks Coffee. The blue circle with the snowflake was its logo, seen in the window. Naruto and Koyuki went in.</p><p>"Queen Koyuki, it is an honor serving you." The attendant said, feeling honored to be in the queen's presence. "I will get you some of our finest hot cocoa on the house if you are interested."</p><p>"I am." Koyuki said. "We both are."</p><p>"Great." the attendant said. "We will get started on the hot cocoa." Naruto and Koyuki took a seat and began to wait for the order.</p><p>"Naruto, tell me what you have done since we have met." Koyuki asked.</p><p>"Well, I spent three years training with an old pervy sage named Jiraya, and came back to find out that everyone had passed the Chunin Exams except me, since I was gone training, making me still a Genin. Then Jiraya had died at the hands of a new villain named Pein, and he destroyed the village. I defeated Pein, gaining me village respect. There was a Fourth Great Ninja War, where the Allied Shinobi Forces were formed."</p><p>"That's nice." Koyuki said. "The Land of Snow has been ahead of everyone else for so long. We had developed the heat generator, but those damn Allied Shniobi Forces destroyed it, making the Land of Spring return to the Land of Snow."</p><p>"Why did they destroy the heat generators?" Naruto asked. "TELL ME!" Naruto and Koyuki's hot cocoa had arrived, as they took it and drank some.</p><p>"Thanks." Koyuki said. Koyuki began to explain the raid of the Leaf and Stone soldiers on the Land of Spring.</p><p>"The Land of Spring was a bustling and thriving community after the Fourth Great Ninja war. We were very technologically advanced, more than that of the five great nations." Koyuki explained "Apparently, the Great Nations caught on. The Fifth Hokage and the Third Tsuchikage announced an invasion of the Land of Spring."</p><p>"Why would Grandma Tsunade do that?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"She wanted to bring some of the Land of Spring technology home with her, and that she did." Koyuki explained. She sent Anbu and massive platoons of Konoha Jonin to fight off the Snow Ninja. There were members of the Nara Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Akimichi Clan, and even the Hyuga Clan, sent to raid our beloved springtime home and turn it back into the Land of Snow again."</p><p>"Can we develop another heat generator?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"It is too late...or is it?" Koyuki answered. "We should head back to the palace and proceed underground to invent a stronger heat generator, this time turning the Land of Snow into the Land of Summer." After Naruto and Koyuki finished their hot cocoa, they proceeded back to the palace.</p><p>They went to the underground laboratory and Naruto began an announcement.</p><p>"Listen Everyone!" Naruto announced. "This land was once the Land of Spring, but the Fifth Hokage and the Third Tsuchikage have taken that from us."</p><p>"With your support, we will work to build an even stronger heat generator, turning the Land of Snow into the Land of Summer, or even better, the Land of the Sun."</p><p>"I like Land of the Sun." Naruto said. He used some of Kurama's chakra and forged it into a Nine Tails Power Stone.</p><p>"I have forged some of the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra into a super hot Nine Tails Power Stone." Naruto said. You have the responsibility of using this as a power core for the heat generator."</p><p>"Wait!" A scientist who looked like Varrick from Legend of Korra, except he had a white coat said.</p><p>"We have the remnants of our old heat generator, just with its missing power core." The scientist said. "We should pick up the power stone with some tongs and place it into the glass chamber of the grey heat generator shaped like a cube with the yellow and black striped stickers on it."</p><p>The scientists picked up the Nine Tails Stone with tongs and placed it into the core of the generator. They put the glass barrier on and bolted it shut. Then they had to use the electric batons to power the electric trigger on the wall.</p><p>"Wait!" Naruto said. "I will do the honors." Naruto used his Lightning Rasengan to power the electric trigger, turning the entire Land of Snow into the Land of Summer. The snow on the palace melted, revealing the tan walls and sand green palace roofs. The guards were now wearing uniforms reminiscent of British Royal African Corps of the 1930s and WW2.</p><p>The sun was shining and there was nice green grass, colorful flowers, and there was even nice beaches and people having fun at the beach. The new flag of the Land of Sun, an orange sun on a white field waved on the palace roof. People celebrated the new beginning of the Land of Sun, waving the orange sun flags, ringing hand held bells, and even rolling in their brightly colored jeeps playing Party Rock Anthem loud for all to hear.</p><p>The laboratory room was to be heavily guarded by cameras, lasers, and heavy security to make sure no one destroys the heat generator. Naruto returned to the Hidden Eddy Village. He was in his palace, sitting in his throne room in his dark castle with red walls, black floors, black ceiling, and a red carpet that leads to the door. The red flags with black and white Uzumaki logos, the royal standard of the Eddy Village, hung on the back wall of the throne room.</p><p>Naruto summoned Samui, Anko, Tayuya, Kushina, and Mito to his throne room.</p><p>"Now that I have summoned you all here, it is time we plan our invasion of Konoha."</p><p>"How will we pull that off?" Tayuya asked.</p><p>"Konoha is having its Chunin Exams, so we need to infiltrate the exams." Naruto used the summoning jutsu to summon some sentinel uniforms.</p><p>"These are Konoha Sentinel uniforms." Naruto said. "Put them on and I will pass as a Leaf Village proctor to avoid attracting attention." Naruto used a jutsu to dye his hair green and style it in a bowl haircut. He also hid his whiskers with a slight transformation jutsu. He went to his wardrobe and found a red shirt and some red pants. He tried them on and summoned a black variant of the modern Konoha flak jacket. Naruto tried it on.</p><p>"How do I look?" Naruto asked. The women's eyes turned into hearts.</p><p>"You look amazing, Naruto!" Samui squealed.</p><p>"Perfect." I will let the Moon, Demon, Waterfall Star and Snow villages in as reinforcements once the invasion has begun, so they will wait until we carry off the attack."</p><p>"So, what is the plan?" Samui asked.</p><p>"The Raikage is evident to be there, so I thought I would sneak up to the Raikage while dressed as a proctor, kill the Raikage, and then I will pose as Raikage while the matches are still going on. I will make my attempt to kill Kakashi while being the fake Raikage. If the Cloud ninja buy that I am the Raikage, they will be on our side, and we would have taken over the Cloud Village, the centerpiece of the Allied Forces. That means only the spoils will remain."</p><p>"I like your plan, Naruto." Tayuya said, clapping.</p><p>"This will be the day of reckoning for the Allied Shinobi Forces..." Naruto said, ready to go through with his plans of world domination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SnowBanks Coffee is a reference to Starbucks Coffee, because the initials are the same and they are common hangouts in colder weather.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Zero Hour Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto begins the destruction of the Allied Shinobi Forces....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fight in the Chunin Exams between Cecile and Himawari had ended in Cecile's victory with Naruto, posing as a Leaf Village proctor watching.</p><p>"And now, the Chunin Exams will take an hour intermission." Kakashi announced. Naruto saw the Raikage return to his private room. Naruto followed him.</p><p>The fighting round of the Chunin Exams was on an intermission, with Dauri in his private room, seen with grey walls, white floors, a grey ceiling, and yellow Lighting logo banners hanging on the wall on both sides of the fireplace. There were yellow chairs facing a yellow mat that was in front of the fireplace. Dauri sat and relaxed in the room, sipping an ARL beer in front of the fireplace.</p><p>"A Leaf Village proctor?" Dauri asked. "You aren't supposed to be here." Naruto picked a sword off the wall.</p><p>"What are you doing with that!" Dauri questioned. "Put that down or I am reporting you to the Hokage." Naruto swung the sword, chopping Dauri's head off, creating a fountain of blood from his neck. Naruto was joined by Samui.</p><p>"Samui, go and collect the Hokage robes and headgear." Naruto told Samui. Naruto locked the body in the closed and sealed the door with a jutsu.</p><p>The Chunin Exams Finals were about to begin in the same arena where they were when Naruto wore his old orange and blue. Kakashi made his announcements to begin the match.</p><p>"Welcome to the Chunin Exams Finals." Kakashi said. "First off, none of the combatants are allowed to leave until all of the matches have been complete." There was a brief silence as the combatants arrived in the arena.</p><p>"The combatants are Cecile, Doku, Silver, Blackbird, Boruto, Sarada, Shinki, and Shikadai." Kakashi announced. "The first round is Cecile vs Shikadai."</p><p>"You're on!" Cecile said to Shikadai."</p><p>"The next round is Doku vs Shinki." Kakashi announced.</p><p>"Finally, a worthy opponent." Shinki said.</p><p>"The next round is Silver vs Boruto." Kakashi added. "After that is Sarada vs Blackbird."</p><p>"Whoever this Blackbird girl is, I am going to kick her ass!" Sarada said to herself.</p><p>"The first round shall commence after a word from our sponsors." The Edison Oil Company blue brontosaurus dinosaur mascot smiled at the camera on the jumbotron.</p><p>"Can you find Eddie the Edison Dinosaur hidden one of three Edison cups?" Eddie hid in one of the cups and the cups shuffled. While they were shuffling, Samui was posing as the Raikage, sitting next to Kakashi's seat. After Eddie was found, the next match of the Chunin Exams Finals was about to begin.</p><p>"Cecile, I am going to enjoy tearing you a new one." Shikadai said, trash talking.</p><p>"In your dreams!" Cecile said.</p><p>"BEGIN!" Jugo said. Shikadai used the Shadow Posession Jutsu, causing Cecile to trip over. Cecile got up.</p><p>"Lightning Style, Static Force!" Cecile said. She spit lightning out of her mouth. Shikadai dodged the attack.</p><p>"Lighting style, White Tiger technique!" Cecile said, summoning a white tiger to attack, but Shikadai dodged the attack, throwing kunai at it. Shikadai threw a kunai at Cecile, but she used the substitution. She appeared in the air and did a downward kick at Shikadai, knocking him to the ground. When Shikadai was about to attack Cecile with a Shadow Posession Jutsu, Samui held Kakashi at kunai point. Cloud Jonin surrounded the arena where Shikadai and Cecile were, surrounding them.</p><p>"What the hell?" Cecile asked. "The Cloud Ninja have gone rogue!"</p><p>"It has come to my attention that we are under attack, and all the matches have been cancelled!" Kakashi said, scared shitless.</p><p>"Good boy." Samui told Kakashi. "Know your place, Allied Forces scum!" Naruto revealed himself, undoing his hair dye jutsu, facing Kakashi.</p><p>"Naruto!" Kakashi said, realizing Naruto had gone bad.</p><p>"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto screamed.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edison Oil Co. is a reference to Edison from Fullmetal Alchemist, one of two of King Bradley's Generals who remained alive. Just a little nod to when I made FMA fanfics.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Zero Hour Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto seizes control of the Leaf Village and turns the Anbu Black Ops evil, killing many beloved faces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PREVIOUSLY...</p><p>"It has come to my attention that we are under attack, and all the matches have been cancelled!" Kakashi said, scared shitless.</p><p>"Good boy." Samui told Kakashi. "Know your place, Allied Forces scum!" Naruto revealed himself, undoing his hair dye jutsu, facing Kakashi.</p><p>"Naruto!" Kakashi said, realizing Naruto had gone bad.</p><p>"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto screamed.</p><p>AND NOW...</p><p>"Naruto, I cannot believe you, you were like a son to me!" Kakashi pleaded.</p><p>"I am nobody's son now." Naruto said to Kakashi. "I bow to no one."</p><p>"Then you are lost!" Kakashi said. Kakashi used his Secret Finger Jutsu to push Naruto onto the roof. Kakashi jumped onto the roof to follow him.</p><p>"That old trick, eh?" Naruto reacted. "A ninja must see through deception, and I saw through that very well."</p><p>"Don't use my words against me!" Kakashi protested. Kakashi did the Lightning Blade, but Naruto countered with a Dark Rasengan. The two collided, forming a purple void of energy. Naruto threw Dark Rasen Shurikens at Kakashi, but he dodged them and used his Earth Style Stone Fist Jutsu, sending Naruto flying into a parking deck.</p><p>Naruto picked up some cars with the strength of Kurama and threw them at Kakashi. Kakashi broke them and did a Naruto run at Naruto, beating him up. Kakashi threw Naruto at the train, but Naruto jumped on the train car. Naruto used Dark Sage Telekinesis to throw the train cars at Kakashi. One train car was flying at Kakashi, but he dodged it. He used the train cars as steps to hit Naruto. Naruto grabbed Kakashi and threw him outside the academy.</p><p>"This is for what I had to put up with as a child, being neglected by my entire village for no good reason other than because a beast was sealed inside me." Naruto tore off the swing he sat on as a child and used it to tie up Kakashi. Naruto used the Wood Style to skewer Kakashi with a fast growing tree going through his chest.</p><p>"This is for letting all those people in the smaller nations die." Naruto said. "THIS IS YOUR END!" Naruto grew the tree through Kakashi's chest, killing him, as the tree grew and began to use Kakashi's body as fertilizer.</p><p>Moments Later...</p><p>Naruto overthrew the position as Hokage, making both the Cloud Village and Konoha part of his empire. Naruto began giving the order to the Anbu Black Ops.</p><p>"Attention all Anbu Black Ops, execute order 103." Naruto announced. Yugao, standing with Konohahamaru started attacking him, using the Crescent Moon Night to strike him down, but Konohamaru avoided.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kiba was with some Anbu in the forest, fighting off Naruto's Edotensei goons. Kiba was using the Fang over Fang on the Edotenseis, attacking them. After Kiba removed the soul, the Edotensei disintegrated to paper, but Kiba was out of luck. The Anbu turned on him and used Fire Style jutsu to incinerate him.</p><p>Choji was fighting off Cloud Jonin near Yakiniku Q while the Anbu were helping.</p><p>"Execute Order 103." Naruto said.</p><p>"Roger." The Bird Mask Commander said. "Time's up, fatty."</p><p>"I'm not fat...I'm PLEASANTLY PLUMP!" Choji screamed, attempting to punch the bird mask commander, but he used the substitution and then did an Earth Spear Jutsu, impaling Choji. Ino and Shikamaru were shocked and sad to see Ino-Shika-Cho fall apart.</p><p>"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino said, taking control of one of the Anbu. Another Anbu came and ripped out Ino's spine in a Mortal Kombat fashion. An Anbu brute came to Shikamaru, pulling out a hammer.</p><p>"Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" Shikamaru announced. The brute dodged the attack. He attempted to attack Shikamaru, but it was a clone. Tenten came to challenge the brute, coming at it with her sword.</p><p>"SMILE, DIP-SHIT!" The brute taunted Tenten in a deep evil voice. The brute smashed Tenten's head with his hammer, smashing her brains and breaking her skull. Her brain laid on the ground near her shattered head.</p><p>"Lee, this one's on us!" Sai said. "Root Ninja are my specialty." Sai used a sealing jutsu to grab the brute and seal him into the scroll.</p><p>"That's for Tenten!" Lee said.</p><p>Cecile, Doku, Silver, Blackbird, Shinki, Shikadai, Boruto and Sarada were in a safe area where they were to be protected. Anko, now seen with a red fur coat over a black catsuit with high heels came to comfort the rookies.</p><p>"Anko sensei, there are too many of them!" Cecile pleaded to Anko. Anko pulled out her katana and sliced up the rookies, with only Boruto and Sarada remaining. With Cecile dead, Anko harvested the Eight Tails for herself, and then infused it with Curse Mark Chakra, corrupting the octopus.</p><p>Later on, Sasuke and Shikamaru were investigating the murder of the rookies, taking photos.</p><p>"What happened here?" Shikamau asked. "MY SON IS DEAD? WHO THE FUCK COULD HAVE DONE THIS!"</p><p>"Patience, Shikamaru." Sasuke advised. "They weren't killed by Anbu. They were killed by katana of Anko Mitarashi."</p><p>"That fat bitch?" Shikamaru asked. "Please. All she does is eat dango and stink up the place with her farts."</p><p>"Actually, she has been working out, and is now back to her old sexy self." Sasuke mentioned. "Ever since she went rogue, she has been her old sexy and badass self, except evil."</p><p>"Wherever she is, we have to contact the other villages to alert them, for this could develop into a Fifth Great Ninja War." Shikamaru said.</p><p>"I suppose it already has." Sasuke added. "The Fifth Great Ninja War has begun."</p><p>Meanwhile, at the Hokage Mansion...</p><p>Naruto sat at his desk, seeing Anko walk in, wearing a black trench coat over her black catsuit.</p><p>"You have done well, Anko." Naruto said. "</p><p>"Thanks." Anko said. "I have acquired the Eight Tails, and I am its host."</p><p>"Rise, my apprentice." Naruto said. "You will now be known as Anko the Dark Lady of Konoha."</p><p>"I like that." Anko said.</p><p>"Your first assignment is to bring me rogue ninja from the Sand, Sound, Mist, and Stone villages so I have new members of my harem to hold their village territories when I take them over." Anko nodded her head in agreement. "Can you handle that?"</p><p>"Sure I can!" Anko said.</p><p>"Go and bring me my women!" Anko set out to bring Naruto the rogue ninja so Naruto can date them within his own territory to avoid attracting attention.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I got a lot of ideas for this chapter from Star Wars Episode III, but who doesn't at this point? It's a beloved movie by fans and is a meme goldmine, so no wonder I got inspiration from there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The First Capture: Shizune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto tells Tayuya to capture Shizune so she and the other women of the harem can give birth to a new generation of Uzumaki ninja</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenten and Ino were tied to the red bed in the black bedroom in the Hokage Mansion. Naruto came to them, armed with a whip, seen in an all black bodysuit. </p><p>"Well, if it isn't Ino and Tenten?" Naruto said to the girls. "I thought you died during the Anbu attack." </p><p>"What can we say, we die hard!" Ino joked. </p><p>"That's nice." Naruto replied. "Allow me to break you down to size." Naruto unzipped his pants and dug his penis into Ino and Tenten's vaginas, riding them. After he had gotten them pregnant, he began to speak. </p><p>"Since you are now pregnant, I am giving you an early maternity leave which will be in process until your babies are born." Naruto said. "Once the babies are born, call me and I will raise them to be great Uzumaki like yours truly." Ino and Tenten nodded their heads in agreement. </p><p>"Get out of my sight." Naruto snapped. </p><p>"Boss, what should I do?" Tayuya asked. </p><p>"Get me Shizune." Naruto said. "I want a child to be a medical ninja so I can have a healer to heal the Uzumaki warriors." </p><p>"Ok." Tayuya said. Naruto pulled up the surveillance drone feed to see where Shizune was hiding. The feed showed Shizune taking a bath in the old bath house where Jiraya did his "research". </p><p>"Go and capture Shizune at once!" </p><p>"Right." Tayuya said. Tayuya took the air shuttle to the bathhouse and arrived there. </p><p> </p><p>Shizune was in her dark blue bikini, relaxing in the hot tub, chilling. Suddenly she was abducted by Tayuya. Tayuya played the flute to make her go to sleep, and wrapped her in her own jacket, taking her away. </p><p>Naruto was waiting on the bed when he saw Tayuya deliver Shizune to him. </p><p>"Thanks for Shizune, Tayuya." Naruto said. "Edotensei cannot reproduce, so you have served your purpose." Tayuya smiled, as she began to crumble into tiny pieces of paper, flowing away. Naruto mind controlled Shizune into falling in love with him </p><p>"I love you so much, Naruto." Shizune said. </p><p>"Thanks." Naruto said. "Kushina, go and get me Kurenai!" </p><p>"Yes, Naruto." Kushina said. "I will be on my way to get Kurenai." </p><p>"As an Edotensei, you cannot reproduce, so I need you to finish your unfinished buisness in the world so you can ascend to the realm of the gods." Naruto told his mother. </p><p>"I understand." Kushina said. Kushina went to get Kurenai for Naruto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Second Capture: Kurenai and Mirai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto captures Kurenai and Mirai</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Seasonal Shrines area in a Japanese-style garden with a red bridge, red Shinto gates, and a koi pond, there were cherry blossoms growing along the sides of the park pathways. Kurenai was sitting on a cherry blossom with Mirai sitting near her as "Sadness and Sorrow" played in the background. </p><p>"Kakashi...and Asuma...both gone." Mirai said, shedding tears. </p><p>"Two of the original four Jonin who taught the Twelve Rookies, gone." Kurenai said. "I remember talking to Asuma about the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, and even that has been broken." Kurenai began to cry, rolling tears down her face, touching the green grass. </p><p>"Kakashi was our Hokage." Mirai added. "I was supposed to defend him, but I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!" Mirai leaned on Kurenai's chest and started crying. </p><p>"Team Seven has been fractured also, with Naruto now the corrupt Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura torn apart from him." Kurenai said, sobbing. Kushina was watching with binoculars. The music stopped and she used her chains jutsu to wrap up Kurenai and Mirai, taking them to Naruto. </p><p>"I have you now." Kushina said, taking the two women to Naruto. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto had summoned Shizune and Anko to his quarters. They stood in front of him as he began to speak to them. </p><p>"I have summoned you here so I can begin de aging you so you are the right age to bear a child, and are young enough to fight." Naruto explained. "First I will de age Shizune to 23 years old." Naruto began his de aging jutsu and de aged Shizune to her old young and beautiful self. </p><p>"Now I will continue with Anko." Naruto de aged Anko to her age that she was when she proctored the Forest of Death Exam. Kushina interrupted, carrying Kurenai and Mirai. </p><p>"Aha!" Naruto said. "Thanks for Kurenai and Mirai." Naruto took Kurenai and Mirai and de aged Kurenai, aging her back to her age when she was squad leader of Team 8. Naruto mind controlled Kurenai and Mirai. After Mirai and Kurenai were brainwashed, Naruto sent them to the harem lounge.</p><p>"Master Naruto." Anko said, wearing her new black trench coat over a black high heeled catsuit. "Who is our next target for bearing a child?" </p><p>"I have been saving this one for next to last." Naruto said, with an evil smile on his face. "Shikamaru's wife Temari." </p><p>"Careful." Anko warned. "Shikamaru will probably defend his wife, so he won't give her up so easily." Mito arrived, reporting to Naruto. </p><p>"Mito, go and get me Temari asap!" Naruto told Mito. </p><p>"I am on it!" Mito said. "Don't come back until Temari has been captured." Mito went to get Temari.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Naruto's Arrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shikamaru leads four of the remaining male rookies to overthrow Naruto, but it doesn't end well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mito was near Shikamaru's house, where Temari and Shikamaru were playing Shogi together outside. They sat on a garden table and garden chairs, moving the pieces and enjoying the game. </p><p>"Knight to D5." Shikamaru said. </p><p>"Queen to D5." Temari said, moving her queen and taking Shikamaru's knight. </p><p>"That's how we roll in the Hidden Sand." Temari gloated. </p><p>"Don't get cocky, sweetie." Shikamaru told his wife. Shikamaru moved his bishop to lock Temari's king in a corner. </p><p>"Checkmate." Shikamaru said. </p><p>"Good game." Temari told her husband. Mito jumped to kidnap Temari. </p><p>"We're under attack!" Temari said, looking startled. </p><p>"I will handle this!" Shikamaru said, using the Shadow Sewing Technique to immobilize Mito. </p><p>"Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" Shikamaru announced, slicing through Mito's body, making her crumble to tiny pieces of paper, flowing in the wind. </p><p> </p><p>"Shikamaru, you saved me." Temari said. "I bet she was sent by Naruto, since Mito is an Uzumaki." </p><p>"We will storm Naruto's palace and teach him a lesson." Shikamaru told Temari. "Contact, Shino, Sai and Lee, for we are going to arrest Naruto and bring him down." </p><p>"Right." Temari agreed and went to get the remaining shinobi to capture Naruto. </p><p>Naruto was sitting in his office, typing on his keyboard, when suddenly Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, Shino, and Sai arrived in his office. </p><p>"Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for usurping the position of Hokage!" Shikamaru said. Naruto used Earth style Jutsu to trap Temari. </p><p>"Are you threatening me, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. </p><p>"Maybe." Shikamaru joked. "The Council of Konoha wishes to remove you by any means." </p><p>"I am the council!" Naruto responded. "And since I am the Council, I will decide for me to be eternal Hokage." </p><p>"You made this too hard, Naruto." Shikamaru said. "Fire Style, Fire Bullet Jutsu!" Shikamaru shot fireballs at Naruto, but he used a substitution. He drew his katana and stabbed Lee in the chest, killing him. He teleported and sliced off Shino's head, sending it flying at the wall, splattering blood on the wall with it. Sai attempted to use the Super Beast Scroll, but Naruto burned the scroll with a Blazing Rasengan and bisected Sai with his sword. </p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru picked a sword off the wall and challenged Naruto to a sword fight. They clashed swords, running around the council room. Naruto did a backflip and swung his sword in a horizontal direction. Shikamaru swung left and hit Naruto's sword. Naruto swung diagonally and hit Shikamaru's sword. Naruto attempted to attack Shikamaru, but he did a Sparta Kick at Naruto, knocking his sword out of his hand. Naruto fell into a window, breaking it. </p><p>"Give up, Naruto!" Shikamaru said. "You've lost!" </p><p>"No...no...NO!" Naruto did his Lightning Style Rasen Beam Jutsu to attack Shikamaru, but Shikamaru blocked it with the Shadow Shield Jutsu, repelling the attack to Naruto, disfiguring his face and turning half his face a horrific burnt grey scar. He looked like Two Face from The Dark Knight and the Animated Series put together. Anko came to Naruto's rescue, pulling out her katana and slicing Shikamaru's arm off, shutting off Shikamaru's shield jutsu.  </p><p>"UNLIMITED POWER!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, using the Lightning Rasen Beam jutsu to electrocute Shikamaru, sending him flying out the window into the skies, where he landed in the mouth of a sky bison, being swallowed by the bison. The sky bison was Appa, seen carrying a bald 12 year old monk in orange and yellow and two tribal teenagers wearing blue. Appa flew away as the 12 year old monk waved at the camera. </p><p>Naruto released Temari, mind controlled her, and sent her to the harem lounge. </p><p>"Now I must pay a call on Sakura and kill Sasuke so I can complete the last piece of the puzzle before the long period of training my army to take over the rest of the world." Naruto said to himself. "The world will soon fall in line, they all will." Naruto laughed maniacally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Time Has Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto fights his one last fight with Sasuke, as the tables have turned and the roles of hero and traitor have reversed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto met Sasuke in the Final Valley, standing on the water, with Sasuke wearing a white kimono with a blue ribbon with blue pants with blue sandals and Naruto wearing his black and red outfit. Sasuke was wearing blue again because he was enlightened since he left Konoha. </p><p>"The tables have turned, Naruto." Sasuke said. </p><p>"At first you were their enemy, but now you are just their puppet!" Naruto said, mad at Sasuke for selling out. </p><p>"I am much more than that." Sasuke said. "Everyone forgives me for what I did in the past and denies it ever happening, while you are treated like all the heroic things you did were just for show." </p><p>"I wanted to be the Leaf's top ninja, but from what I learned, you were right for leaving the village, so why did you return!" Naruto roared. </p><p>"My old destiny was to destroy Konoha, but that was old shit. I changed my destiny to end the Fourth Great Ninja war and now that I did that, I am hailed as a hero." Sasuke said. "You won't talk your way out of this one!" Sasuke did the Naruto run and beat up Naruto, sending him flying backwards. </p><p>Naruto released several Dark Rasen Shurikens, but Sasuke dodged them. Sasuke activated the Heavenly Susanoo Mode and shot blue Susanoo bolts at Naruto. Naruto dodged the bolts. Sasuke blew White Amaterasu Flames from his mouth and they hit Naruto. Naruto did a substitution and teleported in the air. Naruto did a Dark Rasen Bomb at Sasuke, causing the rocks in the valley to crumble. Sasuke avoided it. </p><p> </p><p>"LIGHT CHIDORI BEAM!" Sasuke screamed, shooting a yellow beam from his hand. </p><p>"DARK RASEN BEAM!" Naruto shrieked, shooting a purple beam from his hand. They collided with their powers evenly matched. </p><p>"You were like a brother to me, Naruto!" Sasuke said. "All that we have been through together, this is what you give me?" </p><p>"You aren't my brother anymore." Naruto told Sasuke. "You never were!" </p><p>"That kind of ignorance is what corrupted you in the first place!" Sasuke said. </p><p>"Well then the time has come." Naruto said, increasing the length of his Rasen Beam to overlap Sasuke's Chidori Beam, eating up all of the Chidori beam and stunning Sasuke for a brief period. </p><p>"Sayonara, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said. Naruto used his Dark Tailed Beast Laser to destroy Sasuke's entire upper body, vaporizing it completely. Only his legs remained as they fell over on the ground. Sasuke was dead. Naruto went to get Sakura, taking her to the palace. </p><p> </p><p>At the palace, Sakura, Shizune, and Ino healed Naruto's wound at the same time, bringing Naruto back to normal. </p><p>"Thank you, Sakura." Naruto told Sakura. He had a special surprise for Sakura in mind. He mind controlled Sakura, then sent her to the harem lounge. Naruto got a call from Sarada, and answered it. </p><p>"Naruto, do you know where my dad went, because I haven't seen him in a long time." Naruto laughed, unwilling to tell Sarada the bad news. </p><p>"What are you laughing at?" Sarada said. "TELL ME!" </p><p>"Well, your dad is dead." Naruto told Sarada. "I killed him." Naruto laughed maniacally. "Oh how fun it was to get rid of that guy, you should have seen me look at him with only his legs remaining. Guess he earned his sea legs, or became them!" </p><p>"You were stupid enough to confess to killing my dad, but you were even more stupid to boast." Sara told Naruto. "Those words are the fuel on your cremation fire." Sarada hung up. </p><p>"All righty." Naruto said. "Now I gotta find out some new ladies who can hold positions on the rest of the nations." Naruto looked at some of the Allied Shinobi files. </p><p>"Aha!" Naruto said, looking at the file of Sand Village Rogue Ninja Taniya Hirasaki of the Hirasaki Clan, a clan of assassins in the Hidden Sand Village. Taniya was seen with a black trench coat, a grey top, olive green pants, black boots, and a black fedora. She also had dark green hair and sunglasses with green lipstick. Naruto fell in love, like this woman could kick some ass as Kazekage. </p><p>"She looks like my type of woman." Naruto said to himself. "She is wanted for arson, vandalism, murder on multiple accounts, and murder of several Sand Police Officers." Naruto thought it over. "She's the girl for the job!" </p><p>Naruto looked to see where Taniya was located, hacking into the Sand's traffic cameras to see where Taniya could have gone. The next phase of Naruto's plan was about to begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Sayonara, Sasuke Uchiha" is a reference to Sonic Adventure 2's line, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog". I put that in there because it was a good send off to Sasuke's character, and the original line was a good way to end Sonic Adventure 2, my favorite childhood game.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The New Kazekage: Taniya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto harbors a criminal rogue ninja to kill Gaara so she can become Kazekage</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taniya was headed towards the Suna Hills mall, which looked like the Arizona Mills Mall in Tempe, Arizona to get a clothes change and a hair dyeing to avoid attracting attention, sitting on a bench outside reading a magazine to wait for the mall cop guarding the door to go on his break. Naruto spoke to Taniya as she sat down. </p><p>"Hi, I am Naruto." Naruto told the woman. </p><p>"Hello, Naruto." Taniya said in a sexy, sultry voice, much like that of Michelle Pfeiffer's Catwoman. </p><p>"I know why you did what you did." Naruto said. "The Allied Shinobi Forces." </p><p>"About them." Taniya asked. "I have planned the assassination of Gaara for years but now that you are here I have the perfect opportunity." </p><p>"Quit hanging around, let's go!" Naruto used the Thunder God Jutsu to warp him and Taniya to the Kazekage's office. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto and Taniya arrived at Gaara's office. Gaara was watching a EyeVision video where Chibi Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were dancing to the Caramelldansen. </p><p>"Haha!" Gaara laughed. "I remember the good old days." </p><p>"GAARA!" Naruto announced. </p><p>"The Hokage and the Kazekage, together in one room." Gaara said. "Why are you helping Taniya, she is a wanted criminal!" </p><p>"You're the real criminal, Gaara." Naruto said to the red haired Kage. "Letting people die, oppressing smaller nations, I never should have trusted you in the first place." </p><p>"Is that so?" Gaara asked. "If you want to kill me so bad, try and catch me first!" Gaara jumped out of his office and started sand boarding down the roads. Naruto and Taniya chased him, doing the Naruto Run to follow him. They followed him through the street markets, through a trailer in a trailer park like it was not even there. </p><p> </p><p>They followed him to an electric power station and stopped as Gaara climbed up a tower. Naruto and Taniya followed Gaara up the power station. Gaara got to the top platform of the station when he was cornered by Naruto and Taniya. </p><p>"End of the Line, Gaara!" Taniya said. "Fire Style, Flamethrower Jutsu!" Taniya said. </p><p>"Lightning Style, Rasen Beam Jutsu!" Naruto said. The flames collided with the Rasen Beam, sending Gaara falling off the ledge, falling to his death. Gaara's bloody corpse laid on the ground, being eaten by rabid coyotes. They took it away to their cave where they would eat Gaara's corpse for dinner. </p><p>Naruto used the Thunder God Jutsu to warp him and Taniya back to the Kazekage office. When they got there, Taniya assumed her position as Kazekage, and began her address to the village. </p><p>"People of the Hidden Sand, I am your new Kazekage, the Sixth Kazekage Taniya." Taniya began. "Lord Fifth has tragically passed away." People started to feel sad.</p><p> "As your Kazekage I will serve Uzumaki Emperor Naruto without question as we work to create a new Allied Shinobi Forces that will respect the wishes of the Uzumaki clan and the smaller nations, and maintain harmony in this world. Anyone who gets in our way will be destroyed!" Everyone was shocked. "That is all." </p><p> </p><p>"Nice speech, Taniya." Naruto said to Taniya. </p><p>"Oh thank you hun." Taniya said.</p><p>"Now I must look for Tayuya and Kidomaru's daughter so I can use her to replace Orochimaru!" Naruto used the Thunder God Jutsu to go to the Sound Village.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sound of Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Orochimaru is sealed into a scroll, never to be heard from again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto had arrived in the Sound Village and saw Tasanagi sitting on a lawn chair by the stream. She had long black hair, black eyes, a purple tank top, black pants, purple high heeled boots, and a sound arm gauntlet. </p><p>"Tasanagi!" Naruto said. </p><p>"What is it?" Tasanagi asked. </p><p>"I know how to kill Orochimaru." Naruto said. </p><p>"I don't think there is a way, he is immortal." Tasanagi said. </p><p>"We don't kill him, we seal him onto a scroll and destroy the scroll so he would be erased from existence!" Naruto said. </p><p>"So we erase him?" Tasanagi said. "I like it." Naruto used the Thunder God Jutsu to warp him and Tasanagi to Orochimaru's laboratory. </p><p>"Naruto, you came all this way just to see me?" Orochimaru asked. "You are so nice." </p><p>"I came here to kill you." Naruto said. Naruto activated his scroll, did his hand signs, and sealed Orochimaru in the scroll.  After Orochimaru was sealed in the scroll he destroyed the scroll with fire jutsu. </p><p>"Tasanagi, you are the new Otokage." Naruto handed Tasanagi the purple headpiece and the purple and white Otokage robes. She began her speech to the village over the airwaves. </p><p>"Citizens of the Sound Village, I am displeased to inform you that Orochimaru no longer lives." Tasanagi announced. "He lost his immortality in an experiment and died because of a lab accident. As your new Otokage I will make sure everything is in order and that the trains run on time. Anyone who dares challenge me will be destroyed." </p><p>Naruto clapped, cheering Tasanagi on. </p><p>"Well done!" Naruto cheered. "Let me see who the Mist Village is hunting down..." Naruto used a computer to hack into the Mist Village records, and found the file of Rigata Utsudori, a rogue Mist Ninja with a black dread ponytail, blue eyes, a sky blue tank top, dark blue pants, and brown boots with a brown belt where she carried a blue beam sword and a chakra blaster. </p><p>"Rigata Utsudori." Naruto said, looking over her records. </p><p>"Wanted for robbery, murders of the first, second, and third degree, grand theft boat, aquatic vehicle manslaughter, and the attempted assassination of the Sixth Mizukage."</p><p>"Sounds like she holds a grudge against the Mizukage." Naruto said. "Suspect last seen in Mist Village Pier Carnival." "I like her already!" Naruto teleported to the Mist village to hook up with Rigata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. What's Up, Dock?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rigata and Chojiro battle it out on a ferry coming from the Mist's pier carnival</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto met Rigata in the pier, sitting on a table eating a funnel cake. </p><p>"Rigata, am I correct?" Naruto asked. </p><p>"Yes, that is my name." Rigata answered. "Chojiro is coming to the pier to inspect the village, watch his people as a pedestrian, so that's when we will take him out." Naruto bought some cotton candy and quietly ate some, waiting for Chojiro to show up. Chojiro arrived, seen wearing a black tank top with blue pants and black sandals. </p><p>"Naruto, I have heard about you." Chojiro. "You are an international threat and should be taken care of immediately." Chojiro drew his blue beam sword. </p><p>"I will handle this!" Rigata said, drawing her blue beam sword. Rigata jumped atop a ferry, climbing on the upper deck. Chojiro followed her on the ferry and they clashed swords. Chojiro did a forward swing at Rigata. She dodged the attack. </p><p>Rigata parried and did a backflip. She did a diagonal swing at Chojiro. He dodged the attack. Chojiro did a downward swing against Rigata. She dodged it and did a front flip. She did a vertical slash against Chojiro, then roundhouse kicked him into another ferry, crashing him into a window where the passengers were. Rigata followed Chojiro and they clashed swords together. </p><p>"How pathetic of Naruto to let a woman fight his battles for him." Chojiro taunted. </p><p>"Can a woman do this?" Rigata used Water Style jutsu to blow Chojiro out of the boat into a beach party and landed on somebody's birthday cake. </p><p>"Way to go buddy, it took us three days to bake that cake." A beach goer in a blue Hawaiian shirt and tan pants said. "THREE DAYS!" Chojiro escaped from the cake and fought Rigata on the beach. The man's son with brown hair and a light blue shirt and dark blue swimsuit was crying. </p><p>"It's ok, son." The boy's father said. "We can still have cherry snow cones." </p><p> </p><p>Rigata and Choir were fighting on the beach when a purple flag was on the lifeguard stand. </p><p>"Purple flag, everyone out of the water!" The lifeguard announced. </p><p>"Except you, Chojiro!" Rigata threw Chojiro in the water, and he got eaten by an orca whale. Riding the orca whale was a young teenager in a red vest and straw hat. </p><p>"Aw yea!" The teen said. "I am totally going for some good barbecue ribs after this!" </p><p> </p><p>The Mizukage's Palace </p><p>Rigata was seen wearing the Mizukage robes, with Naruto by her side wearing his all black outfit with red accents. Rigata began her address to the nation. </p><p>"Citizens of the Mist Village, it has come to my attention that Chojiro had a surfing accident and got eaten by a killer whale." Rigata announced. </p><p> "Because of his sorry passing, I have taken over his position as the Seventh Mizukage. As your Seventh, we will make a stronger Krikagure, making Krikagure even stronger than it has ever been before. We will build Krikagure stronger, better and more powerful with the help of Uzumaki Emperor Naruto. Anyone who doesn't agree will go home in a fucking box!" Naruto clapped as the speech ended. </p><p>"Well done!" Naruto cheered. "Let me pull up the records on whoever the enemy of the Stone Village is." Naruto pulled up the Allied Shinobi files, revealing a punk rocker girl with a red mohawk, red eyes, a gold nose ring, two gold earrings, red lipstick, and wore a brown leather jacket, black skull shirt, black pants, and black leather boots with red accents. </p><p>"Her name is Kaneda Chikusari." Naruto said. "She is wanted for looting, noise violations, multiple accounts of vandalism, DUI, robbery, and making an ass out of herself when in town after one of her band's gigs. Her band, The Blood Bones, are also a dangerous gang." </p><p>"A gang leader.....Naruto thought to himself. "I love it!" Naruto looked to see where the Blood Bones were roaming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since the Hidden Mist is a tourist destination in Boruto, I added a carnival because that would seem like a fun tourist attraction for people from the world to check out. I based it on Pier 39 in San Francisco and Santa Monica in Los Angeles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A League of Their Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto finally conquers the ninja world</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Sand Village prison, the power technicians who witnessed the murder of Gaara were put in a lineup. </p><p>"For witnessing the murder of Gaara, you will be shot by firing squad." Baki announced. "FIRE!" The Sand Jonin shot at the power technicians with chakra blasters. </p><p> </p><p>In the Sound Village prison, the scientists who witnessed the murder of Orochimaru  were put in a lineup. </p><p>"For witnessing the murder of Orochimaru, you will be shot by firing squad." Dosu announced. "FIRE!" The Sound Jonin shot at the scientists with chakra blasters. </p><p>In the Mist Village prison, the beach goers who witnessed the murder of Chojiro were put in a lineup. </p><p>"For witnessing the murder of Chojiro, you will be shot by firing squad." Rigata announced. "FIRE!" The Mist Jonin shot at the beach goers with chakra blasters. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Naruto arrived at Kaneda's rock concert, where she drew in a large crowd of fans. Naruto stood in the crowd, watching her. </p><p>"Give it up for, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto took to the stage and played the guitar. Kurotsuchi saw the concert, appearing with her Stone Anbu Ninja. </p><p>"There's him, there's the criminal!" Kurotsuchi said. "After them!" </p><p>"They're onto us!" Let's roll!" Kaneda said, calling her motorbike. Naruto and Kaneda mounted on her motorbike. Her band/gang members mounted on their bikes and rolled out, rolling over the Anbu ninja, as Kurotsuchi followed. </p><p>They fled from Kurotsuchi through the stone canyons into the middle of literally nowhere. Kurotsuchi summoned stone spears, blowing up one of Kaneda's bikers. She summoned another batch of stone spears, blowing up the second biker. The third biker was blown up, leaving only Naruto and Kaneda. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto jumped off the bike. He used the Reverse Harem Jutsu to stun Kurotsuchi. She was paralyzed by love. Naruto's male harem clones beat up Kurotsuchi. Naruto undid the jutsu and ripped off Kurotsuchi's head, pulling out her spinal cord with it. Since there was no one around to witness the murder, Kaneda did not have to kill witnesses. </p><p> </p><p>Kaneda had taken the title of Fifth Tsuchikage, beginning her speech to the village. </p><p>"It has come to my attention that Lady Fourth has gotten run over by a passing vehicle in the desert so she no longer lives. As your Fifth Tsuchikage I will bring my announcement to the world." Kaneda said. "The Allied Shinobi Forces is no more, and will be replaced with the League of Shinobi Nations, an alliance that will be much stronger than the Allied Shinobi Forces, and will help out the smaller nations when they need it, and respect the wishes of Naruto Uzumaki." </p><p> The League of Shinobi Nations banner, a red banner with the Uzumaki logo in gold with a gold olive branch flew over the Tsuchikage's palace, the Raikage Palace, the Mizukage Palace, the Kazekage Palace, and the Hokage Palace. </p><p>"Anyone who dares defy us shall be destroyed! THE WORLD IS OURS!" </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Naruto was outside the Hokage Palace, chilling and drinking a beer on the deck. </p><p>"Well, I conquered the world, so all I got to do now is kick back and relax." Naruto said to himself. "I am finally at peace." Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed as "If You Leave" by Orchestral Manoevures in the Dark played in the background as Naruto began to relax on a bright sunny day. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the 600+ views! This is the most I have ever got on AO3. Well Done!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>